Little Sisterhood
by Temmie Hat
Summary: 4 Little-Sisters, all having outgrown their usefulness as Little-Sisters, have been put into the real Rapture. One barely survives as a lab-rat, one is pressured by her father to be creatively flawless, one fights for her right to survive, and one just woke up. Yeah, only good things can come from this. Cover Art by Candy-Janney (credit where credit is due, right?).
1. Chapter 1: Insertion into Rapture

**A/N: I own neither RWBY nor Bioshock. P.S. No long intro for two reasons: 1. had no idea what to say and 2. I have an underwater adventure to return to.**

**Little Sisterhood**

**Spring, 1950**

"Mommy?" A five year old me asked, looking around my current surroundings while being led by the slightly trembling hand of my mother. "Where are we going?"

"I'm sorry honey, but I can't support the both of us." She said, her voice just as uneasy as her hand. "I'm going to give you a better life." Before us stood a large building, reading "Little Sister's…". It was all I could make out at the time as I was 5 and hadn't got the hang of reading yet.

"Right you are miss." A bald man standing in front of the building proclaimed. "Here at the Little Sister's Orphanage, we promise to give your daughter a future worth looking forward to." Mother nodded, and then knelt down to me, looking me in the eyes.

"Be nice." She said, her eyes teary as she placed something around my neck. I looked at the new object, seeing a red rosebud locket. "Remember me by this." And with that, she stood and walked away. I waved to her, more confused than anything else, but I still missed her, wanting to run after her, but the heavy hand of the bald guy stopped me. He picked me up, frowning as he looked me over.

"So, what's your name kid?" He asked, walking into the building.

"Ruby." I responded, still not quite sure about what was going on.

"Ruby. I like that name. It sounds like the name of someone who's gonna make someone happy." He said, setting me down in a room with a lot of other girls, each of them looking the same except for hair color. They were all pale, yellow-eyed and wearing a nice blue dress. I looked around for a few moments before everything went black. "Including me."

**000000**

**Fall 1952**

I awoke god knows how long later, lying on my back and my stomach not sitting right. "What happened?" I asked, my voice now not sounding quite right. I looked around, noticing the blonde girl with her hair almost touching the floor to my right.

"So, how're you doing Ruby?" She asked with a small smile, as I was still looking. It looked like the room from before, but with more furniture.

"Fine… Wait. Who're you?" I asked.

"Yang? You're big sister?" She remarked, staring at a calendar with a marker in hand. "The girl that's been keeping tags on you for the past 2 years?" She put an X over the number 5.

"Not ringing any bells." I replied, a picture frame catching my eye. I picked it up, seeing me, this new person, and two other girls in front of the orphanage from before. "Wait. Is that… us?" She came to me, looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Right after you came to the place." I looked at the picture, then back to Yang.

"You look… older than you do in this." I said, setting it down.

"I should. It's been about 4 since that picture was taken." She said. My eyes went wide.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked, eyes still wide.

"You can figure that one out for yourself." She sighed. "There aren't too many doors to choose from." I nodded, running to the first door I saw, which just happened to be the room I wanted. I looked into the large mirror above the sink, seeing that I had grown bigger, now at least over 4 feet, and my skin was snow white. As I gazed at myself, my brain hurt and my nose began to bleed, as things I didn't remember learning started to fill me head. Reading, writing, basic math and the like. I left the bathroom, seeing Yang grab a bag and a pair of red gloves.

"Where're you going?" I asked. She turned to me with a smirk on her face.

"Work." She replied, tossing a large page of paper at me. "I suggest finding a job for yourself as well." I gave a hesitant nod and began looking until one caught my eye; Fontaine Fisheries. Pay: Decent, Work-required: A Lot. That's literally what it said. With little knowledge on where I was going and what the job entailed, I set out to find this place.

**000000**

It took me an hour of walking before I found the place. It all wreaked of salt water and fish, as well as the fact that it was colder than a frozen-over Hell. I walked deeper into the place, seeing countless amounts of men talking and staring at me.

I arrived at a large door, labeled with a glowing sign reading "Fontaine Fisheries". With a nervous knock, the door was opened by a man in a welding mask.

"You're here for the job, correct?" The man asked. I gave a nod and her gestured for me to follow. "It's not every day we get a former little sister as a worker here." He continued as we moved deeper into the freezer. "But, anyways, you'll be helping to move the crates from the sub that park out front into here." This was followed by a few moments of awkward silence. "So, uh, you get to work, and we'll have a contract ready by the end of your shift, or 6 pm. Have fun." He left, and I headed back to the docks out front.

**000000**

I was exhausted by the time my shift ended. I had gotten 50 Ryan-Dollars for my days work, as well as frozen and/or throbbing body parts, and the worst part was I had to do the same thing the next day at 8 in the morning. I groaned as I sat in the Fighting McDonagh Tavern, slumped over and staring into the wood of the bar, when a funny accent disrupted the silence of my own self-loathing. "So, what'll it be miss?" The distinctly male voice asked.

"Do you have anything to make pain go away?" I asked, looking up slightly.

"We got alcohol, but I get the feelin' you wouldn't want that." He retorted. "So, how's 'bout some painkillers with a milk chaser?" I had pretty much no idea what milk was, but I gave a shrug. _Anything to shake the feeling. _I thought, as two pills and a glass of white substance were placed in front of me.

"Thanks." I muttered, drinking what was put in front of me, pills included.

"Think nothin' of it." He said. I finally looked up to see him. He had a kind yet stern face, and his moustache was just as silly as his accent. "Ya know what else eases pain? Watching others be in pain." He pointed behind me, I turned and saw a square platform, raised about 4 feet off the ground, where I saw a familiar back of the head.

"Yang?" I questioned, getting onto my now not too pained legs and walking over to her. Sure enough, it was her, now wearing the red gloves from earlier. "What're you doing here?"

"Working." She replied excitedly, punching at the air. "I come here on Fridays, win, and get a lot of cash, just for beating the crap out of some poor sucker." I looked at the "sucker" across from her out of curiosity, and felt my stomach drop. The guy was at least 6 feet tall, and well-built enough to look like he could punch through a wooden wall.

"I don't think you should fight him." I said, my voice tinted with fear.

"Don't worry sis." She said with the same smile on her face. "This guy's nothing." I sighed, seeing that arguing was useless and returned to my seat.

"Fight's about to start folks." Moustache-man stated. "Make your bets. We accept cash only. -100 on Charles Letterman, +150 on Yang Xiao-Long. " I rummaged through my pockets, finding my 50 dollars I had earned that day.

"50 on Yang." I sighed, sliding the money over the counter. I then heard a laugh, turned and saw the bald man from that day, back about 4 years ago sitting 2 spots away. He hadn't changed at all, though he had added a cigar to his façade.

"You're wastin' yer money kid." He stated, placing a single bill on the counter and letting a puff of smoke go into the air. "500 on the meat-head." 3 minutes of money-passing later, a bell sounded, and the two went to fight each other. I stared at them, ready to turn away when Yang got beaten down. The strangest thing was, she didn't. Instead, she was using the other guy as a punching bag, and with a constant look of shock on his face no less. Poor guy went down after a few shots to his gut.

"Looks like we have our winner!" Moustache-Man proclaimed as a collective groan filled the area. I looked to my right again, and baldy just sat there, jaw hanging open and his little cigar on the floor. "Here ya go miss." He handed me my money with 25 extra. "You were the only one to guess right." Yang jumped to the floor, and was handed (what I assumed was) the rest of the money. She began to leave, and gestured for me to follow, and so I did.

"That was awesome." I said to her, as she was looking over her winnings. "And you do this every week?"

"Well, I aim to." She stated. "What you saw there was only the 2nd fight in what I hope is a long career of wins. How was your day, by the way?"

"A lot of fish."

"Yeah, I could smell that much." A few awkward moments passed, I gripped the necklace that I just then remembered was around my neck and a thought popped into my head.

"You said there were two others that hung around us, back a few years ago, right?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Don't you wonder what they're up to right now?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Why not?"

"Because I have connections."

**000000**

**Weiss's POV**

I sat next to a large window, looking out into the murky green abyss with binoculars in hand, my eyes latched onto a bar as I tried to escape the culture that surrounded me constantly. Sometimes, I envied the lives of the working class, as not a lot was expected of you from a mental standpoint, while my "father" on the other hand… had gotten behind me while I wasn't focused on the window's reflection. "Weiss!" He bellowed. "What are you doing?"

"Looking to the sea, for, uh, inspiration." I said, stuttering constantly. "Yeah." He gave a small nod before turning away.

"I wouldn't look to the sea for inspiration." He stated, now walking away. "Last time I did that, it gave me a dead whale that refused to cooperate." He stopped, and turned to me. "You aren't a dead whale, now are you?"

"N-no father." I said. He cringed at the word.

"I am not your father." He quietly yelled. "I keep telling you to refer to me as Mr. Cohen, as most of my disciples do."

"Okay fa-. I mean, Mr. Cohen."

"There you go." He said with a reassuring smile. "Now, back to… whatever it is you do up here." I nodded, putting the binoculars down on a nearby desk and walking to the bed Mr. Cohen had provided me, which was a lot better than the ones from my Adam Farm days. I stared up at the ceiling, occasionally glancing at the door to see if he was returning. Upon one glance, something caught my eye; it was a sliver of another room, gray as dishwater and as fuzzy as most movies.

"What?" I asked myself, as I slipped off the bed and moved towards it, it opening up as I got closer. "Hello?" I yelled into it as I finally entered it. The room around me was, abnormally bright and filled with a lot of books, and in front of me stood a girl that looked like me, but had blue eyes, a metal item over her pinky finger and brown hair as opposed to my white hair.

"Hello." She said cheerfully. "My name's Elizabeth. What's yours?"

"Um, Weiss." I responded, still taking in the whole room. "Where am I, exactly?"

"The library." She stated. "I have quite a few books, covering many different subjects." An idea came into my head.

"Would you mind if I had a look around?" I asked.

"No, not at all." She said with a smile. I gave a small smile before looking through the countless shelves, and hearing a shrill screech following a statue giving off steam. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Songbird."

"What's that?" A large crash could be heard overhead as Elizabeth tried to push me out.

"Not something you want to deal with." She said, accomplishing to get me to the rabbit-hole that had gotten me there in the first place. "I'll reopen the tear once he's gone, okay?" I gave a hesitant nod before stepping through. And it closed. I sat back down on my bed, and watched it, hopping it would open again.

**000000**

**Blake's POV**

I sat there, in a small cage inside a lab. Where exactly? I wasn't sure at the time. A man named Suchong was narrating into a box of some kind. "Dr. Suchong Log. Employer, Fontaine Futuristics. New Plasmid idea. Call it "Faunus Mix". Supposed to give applicant super-human abilities, meant for Protector Project. Any side effects of Plasmid will be photographed for later inspection." He set the box down and approached a large glass container filled with a red substance.

"I take it that's the Faunus Mix you were talking about?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied, sticking the needle in and drawing the substance out. "And now, you test it." He jabbed the needle into my wrist and emptied it into my body.

"Ow!" I yelped, leaning away as I felt something going on inside my head. I grabbed it, and dropped to my knees. A pain like no other was going on, and all I could do was scream, as I felt my ears disappear from the side of my head, and feel something poking out from the bottom of the dress that I was given roughly 4 years ago. When it was finally over, I dropped to the floor, the world around me starting to black out.

"Note." I heard Suchong say. "Subject has grown tail and ears, similar to household cat. Will not be noticed inside Protector Suit." And everything went black.

**A/N: My god that took forever to complete. Anyways, vent your complaints, compliments, grievance over the death of Monty Oum, or whatever. I'll read them if you post them. Hope to see you all next time, and no. This story will not be left to rot like the others.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**A/N: Hey. It's me again. Told you this wouldn't be left to rot. Anyways, disclaimer from the last chapter still applies. Now, let's get interesting. But first, we have to cover a few bases.**

**Little Sisterhood**

**Summer 1958**

** Ruby's POV**

After that first day, after waking up, I realized something about the world around me; it was Hell. But with Yang to help me, things weren't so bad. I had been working for Fontaine for over 5 years at that point, and had gradually gotten into his favor, helping him with bets and taking care of problems among the workers. It wasn't anything nice, but if it helped us get by, all the better I guess.

On this particular day, it was after hours, I was sitting in the apartment, still in my work clothes that helped with the heat; black long underwear, a black corset with red drawstrings, a belt purely meant for ammo for the sniper-rifle Fontaine had given me for my five-year anniversary, knee high boots to wade through the icy water, a black skirt with a red edge because why not, and a red cloak for flair. Yang was still out doing god knows what, and I was left with nothing to do except wonder about my life choices. That was interrupted however when Yang entered with something quite clearly behind her back.

"Hey sis." I said, eyes still on her. "What do ya have behind you?" She said nothing, instead bringing her hands to the front of her body, revealing 2 syringes with red liquid inside. "What are those?"

"Oh poor, naïve little sis." She said with a small laugh. "These are plasmids. They've been around for years, but they're pretty expensive."

"So?"

"So, after last week's victory. I figured we were in a good enough position to… indulge in the culture of this sh*thole of a city." I couldn't help but laugh a little at her statement as she tossed one of the syringes to me. "A quick jab in the arm, and everything changes." I nodded, quickly putting the needle into my wrist. My vision got blurry as pain began to overtake me. I looked down at my hands, which began sparking with blue lightning. It felt like an eternity before it was over, panting heavily as I looked down at my hands, now sparking with a heavenly blue light. I looked over at Yang, who looked way too happy. "Whoa, what a rush!"

"Rush?!" I yelled, getting to my feet. "I thought I was gonna die from that!"

"Calm down sis." She said in a calm manner. "The guy selling the stuff said it was a one-time deal. Happens to everyone." I called down a bit, before noticing the bulkhead/door was fried again. This had happened to us a few times, and if we left the house, most of our things were gone by the time we got back.

"Dammit." I sighed. "I really don't want to be looted again."

"Try out the new power." Yang said with a smile.

"How?"

"Get close to the sparking door handle, and snap your fingers." She stated, demonstrating with her own body, snapping her fingers and producing a fire, then using the fire to light a cigarette. "Literally as simple as that."

"You know I don't like you doing that." I sighed, following her instructions. Sure enough, the door was working again afterwards.

"Yeah, but I say I've earned this one." She replied with a smirk. "Not only are we not getting robbed tonight, but… there's also a party being thrown by the artistic nutbag."

"So you want me to use my connections to Fontaine in order to get into a party?" I asked, arms folded.

"Well, he did send you his invitation with a plus one." She held up a mask box with "Cohen" written onto a gold plate, as well as a note attached to the box.

"Red, I need you to take my place tonight. I have a deal to take care of, and, I'll be honest, I never really liked Cohen or his work. But if I don't send a representative, he'll take away one of my major assets. Just, go there, tell him you work for Fontaine, and a promotion or a gun barrel will be waiting for you in the morning. –Fontaine"

"Well… might as well not let them go to waste." I shrugged, and immediately felt myself being dragged out the door.

**000000**

**Meanwhile…**

** Weiss's POV**

I sighed to myself as I sat in the Silverfin Diner. Cohen had allowed me to leave for the time being, and I decided to spend it here. No idea why I was there, something inside told me to come here, like something was going to happen here. "Excuse me, Ms?" I looked up, noticing a waiter. "Look, order something, or get out."

"Why should I?" I retorted angrily. "Last time I checked, you're still getting paid."

"Because, there are others…" I tuned him out and looked over his shoulder to see a familiar sight; a grey sliver floating in the air.

"What the f*ck?" I mouthed to myself.

"Are you even listening?!" He quietly yelled.

"No." I responded. "Why should I when I can tell Cohen about you and make sure you end up in his next masterpiece?" He shut up, and walked away, just in time for a familiar face to step through the tear. I could tell that she was the same girl from 6 years ago, mostly due to the pinky over her pinky. "Elizabeth?" She turned towards me, her eyes cold.

"Weiss?" She responded. "My, it's been quite some time. About 6 years here, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded, not sure how to take that statement. "Well, what're you doing here?"

"I'm hunting a monster." I stayed quiet, looking into the grain of the table in front of me. "Sorry. But, listen, I need connections here. You wouldn't happen to have any, would you?"

"Asking favors huh?" I responded. "Yeah, I have a few."

"Great." She nodded. "Would you mind if I was your plus one at Cohen's party tonight?"

"How did you?"

"A lot has changed in 6 years Weiss." She said, beginning to walk out of the diner. "Quite, a lot has changed." I got up, and began to walk out too, but not before I noticed the cook with a very confused look on his face.

**000000**

** Blake's POV**

The cage. The cage keeps getting smaller, as time goes on. I can't stand it. I try to escape often, and every time it fails. I guess Suchong can't lose his best guinea pig. But, on that day, a small window of opportunity opened. Another plasmid test was underway when it opened.

"Dr. Suchong Log, Employer Fontaine Futuristics. New plasmid idea has been realized. Call it, Decoy. Creates double for limited period of time." He said to his box as he jabbed me in the wrist. It didn't even hurt anymore. "Now Blake. Test Plasmid." I sighed, as another me appeared in front of me. "Excellent. Plasmid appears to work. Will wait for Fontaine to give clearance to release to public."

"Why do you narrate your life?" I asked, which earned me a slap across the face.

"No questions!" He responded. I rubbed the spot for a few seconds, when a letter was slid under the door.

"Letter, sir." He gave a small nod, walking over to it and picking it up.

"Dear Dr. Suchong, an anomaly has been sighted in Silverfin Diner. We request your services to observe it. –Ryan." He gave a small huff before leaving the room, but not before forcing me back into the cage and locking it. I smiled as he left, and grabbed something from my tail; a hairpin. I inserted it into the lock and began trying to open it.

"Come on." I muttered to myself, before the lock gave a click. "Yes." I pushed the cage door open and got out, eyes instantly looking towards the vent on the other side of the room. Without a second thought, I fled through the vent, determined to make sure that I never saw that asshole again.

**000000**

** Ruby's POV**

Yang kept dragging me until we reached High Street pretty much on the other side of the city, when we reached a large metal door, with the same engraving as the one on the box. I opened the box, and saw a rabbit mask staring back at me. I slipped it on and knocked.

"Yes?" A guy asked through an opening in the door itself.

"Yes, we represent Fontaine." I responded. "I heard we were expected."

"Of course." He nodded. The door opened, and we were met with a large white hallway.

"Well, this is weirdly nice." Yang remarked. After a few feet the hallway went dark and a door in the shape of the mask I had on my face appeared in front of us. Yang grabbed my arm and dragged me through it, and we were met with the ranting of a madman and really unfitting music; surprisingly normal with so much… eccentricity surrounding us. Yang went ahead as I took the whole place in.

"What kind of injury gets this brought out of a man?" I thought aloud as I noticed the projected eyes on the wall.

I finally reached the end of the stairs and saw someone I didn't quite know standing to the side and drinking from a bottle filled with god knows what. She glanced at me, and nearly spit out what she was drinking.

"Ruby?" She asked, walking over to me. "Is that you?"

"How do you know me?" I responded awkwardly, trying to look at the heels of my boots to see how bad Yang had worn them down.

"We were stuck in the same orphanage for close to 2 years." She said, and suddenly everything started going fuzzy, as my brain began to fill in missing information again. She was one of the people I regularly interacted with, and the only person I knew who had white hair.

"Weiss… yeah. Yeah, it's coming back to me." I muttered, feeling under my nose. Sure enough, blood.

"Any reason for the nose bleed?"

"No. Not really." I replied. "So, what're you doing here?"

"Cohen's my "dad". You?"

"I'm here on Fontaine's behalf. He had a mask, and didn't want it to go to waste."

"Cool. So, did Yang follow you here?"

"Yeah." I glanced over my shoulder to see her talking with other people. "She always was the social one, wasn't she?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "So, listen. Awkward question but, would you mind if I stayed with you guys for a little while? Cohen's kicking me out to work with his new Songbird."

"Songbird?" I asked, slightly skeptical. "Who's that?" She simply pointed behind me. I looked, and saw a black-haired woman in a white shirt and long black skirt.

"That's her." She sighed. "So, can I have an answer by the end of the night?"

"Hold that thought." I replied before walking over to Yang, still talking to complete strangers. "Sis, we need to talk."

"Hold that thought." She said before turning to me. "What?"

"Our old friend over there doesn't have a home at the moment." I replied, pointing at Weiss, and noticing that her left hand was much whiter than the rest of her. "She asked if we could help her out."

"Only if she helps out." Yang replied.

"Since when did you start taking the law to heart?"

"I haven't. I want to survive."

"You really think one extra mouth to feed is going to kill us?"

"… Fair enough." She responded. "Go on. Tell her." I walked back to Weiss.

"You're good." I said. "I hope you like sleeping on the floor."

"I won't mind. Trust me." Not much else happened at the party, but something was waiting for us back at home.

**000000**

"Well, I think I'm going to live to see tomorrow." I admitted as the three of us approached our apartment.

"Well, that's good to hear." Yang responded. As we approached the door, the lock was fried again.

"Crap." I sighed, zapping the opener. "Yang, make sure nothing was taken, Weiss, make yourself at home. If they decided to stay, I know where the gun is." The two nodded as the bulkhead opened.

We entered cautiously, Yang checked around, I grabbed the rifle and Weiss sat down on the couch. "Nothing's gone!" Yang yelled.

"Do you guys' keep inventory on your stuff?" Weiss asked.

"We kinda have to." I responded. "When you have the sh*tiest apartment in this town, you become the target of a lot of thieves." I turned towards Yang. "Anyone still here?"

"Actually, yes." She responded, leading me to the bathroom. "In the bathtub." I looked, and saw a black haired girl with a black bow over her head and wearing only a medical robe. I poked her with the barrel of my gun and she woke up startled.

"You have five seconds to tell me why you're in our bathtub." I said coldly, finger resting against the trigger.

"Please don't." She responded, with a tone saying she was truthful. "I just escaped a madman that has been using me as a lab rat for years. Please let me stay."

"Well, okay." I said, lowering my rifle, feeling the headache come back. "Dammit. Twice in one day." I wiped the blood off my face. "Wait. I remember you. Your name is Blake, right?" She nodded. "Well, isn't this a coincidence; the 4 of us sharing a room again."

"It does seem unlikely." Blake responded.

"Well, whatever." I said, walking out of the bathroom and over to the picture of our younger versions. "I can tell that things are just going to get better."

**A/N: Sorry about that. Things'll start picking up in the next chapter, what with Elizabeth's arrival to Rapture, and now, tears will start popping up because of her, plus were not too far away from Fontaine's "death" (Current: Summer 1958, Fontaine's Death 9/12/58. So yeah, see you guys in two days with the next chapter. **


End file.
